¿Mal Presentimiento?
by Giuli-Uchiha93
Summary: Aquel presentimiento se incrementó mucho más, pero era opacado por otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte.Sentí una súbita seguridad…Acaso…Miré de soslayo al chico al lado mío.¿acaso el me trasmitía eso? …


**Discleirmer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para recrear mi imaginacion.**

* * *

**¿Mal Presentimiento?**

En si el día había comenzado muy mal. Al llegar al colegio, tropecé con el primer escalón que se me cruzó enfrente, algo totalmente normal en mi, pero…nunca había sido tan vergonzoso, por supuesto que no me fui a caer gracias a un escalón de la planta alta del colegio, no la buena suerte, tenía que aparecer justo cuando entraba a la institución, por lo que por el resto de la jornada tuve que soportar las constantes burlas de todo aquel que se me cruzara en el camino.

Para empeorar, en clases de biología el me llamó la atención, porque por primera vez en mi vida, había dirigió mi atención a una bolita de papel que cruzaba por el aire en medio de la clase,, y por supuesto….yo fui la que la tiro, para todos…. Claro…. Asi que una llamada de atención, y me dirigí a la clase de deportes, peor aun, practicamos Volley!, yo soy pésima en todo esto y terminé pegándole a la profesora, y nuevamente otra llamada de atención.

Sin embargo, lo que termino con todo fue en el almuerzo, nuevamente hice gala de mi gran equilibrio, y fui a parar al suelo, así que mi dolor en las rodillas por el incidente de la mañana, se intensificó mucho mas. Claro uno dirá por suerte no te ensuciaste, oh claro que no….yo…¡ensucié a alguien!, ensucié a Laruren Mallory! La más popular de todo el colegio….y la muy condenada, no solo me juró la guerra entera por manchar su apreciado conjunto italiano, recién traído, sino que fue y se lo contó al director!, y reconstruyo los hechos y yo no quede como la pobre victima que se lastimo las rodillas, no, quede como la maldita alumna celosa de la chica rubia, y que le enchastró su maldita ropa para sentirme mejor conmigo misma!...

Fue así, como el director de mi honorable institución, tomó la decisión, de que este día me fuera a mi casa temprano, perdiéndome 3 horas de clases, y me correspondía falta completa…. Asi que solo pude suspirar y murmurar…. "Genial"

Salí caminando a toda prisa hacia la parada del bus, nunca había ido a mi casa a estas horas donde las calles de mi barrio eran tan despobladas, y eso me preocupaba…

Llegue a la dichosa parada, y como era de esperar era la única allí, sin nada más que hacer comencé a mirar el cielo, buscando no se ¿un ovni? ¡algo para entretenerme! En fin, pero como era de esperarse en este día tan malo, el bus se fue sin parar porque yo estaba viendo un pájaro cantar!, y ahí me sentí mucho más entupida.

"Bravo Bella, demuestra tu gran grado de estupidez" me recriminé.

No tuve mas remedio que esperar al otro asi que resignada me senté. Hacía frío, demasiado, era común en Forks, pero hoy, nada era comun.

De pronto, una sensación llego a mi cuerpo, la cual lo izo estremecer completamente, el panico se extendió por mis venas, mi respiración se entrecorto, por que repentinamente sentí el aire mas pesado, mis ojos se dilataron, y me quede viendo un punto fijo, una fuerte sacudida, recorrió todo mi ser, desde la punta de mis pies hasta erizar mi más minusculo cabello de la nuca….

Un mal presentimiento…si eso era un muy malo presentimiento.

Observe todo a mi alrededor, dandome cuenta que desde que comencé a sentir esta sensación, todo era raro, no era un día comun lo sabía no obstante, algo malo iba a suceder, algo muy malo, estaba segura, nunca me equivocaba cuando de un presentimiento se tratace.

Con temor, comencé a frotar mis manos entre si, buscando un poco de calor, solo alguien tan despistada como yo podría olvidarse su cazadora en pleno invierno. Con un pesado suspiro detuve el bus que se acercaba rápidamente y luego de subir le indique al conductor mi destino , pagué y busqué un cómodo asiento. No había muchos pasajeros , solo dos ancianos al final de todo, una mujer leyendo un libro y un empresario.

Decidí, entonces, sentarme en el lugar continuo a la ventana, de esos que tienen dos enfrente en tu dirección, siempre me gustaron, me sentía libre alli.

Acomode, mi pesada mochila entre mis piernas, y me relaje, pensando que dentro de poco estaría en mi cómodo sofá, viendo unas cuantas películas románticas y tomando un caliente chocolate, con un acogedor fuego enfrente mío, que desprendería suaves chasquidos al quemar la leña. No obstante, en el pequeño recorrido que ya llevaba, el mal presentimiento seguía latiendo fuertemente en mi, provocando que comenzara a aumentar mi temperatura corporal debido miedo, ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?¿que era esta sensación?.

De repente, repare en que frente a mi, había un chico. Sabía que era indecente, pero un impulso me llevó a recorrerlo de abajo a arriba.

Sus zapatillas, blancas, de una marca muy cara, estaba segura, llevaba unos jeans desgastados, un poco ajustados que me dejaban apreciar cuan contorneadas eran sus piernas, pronto sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas, traía puesto un sweter azul marino, que me dejaron contemplar sus fuertes pectorales que daban ganas de tocarlos, tenía un buzo con cierre negro, con extrañas marcas blancas en el centro. Sus manos estaban apoyadas, una en su pierna y la otra en el marco de la ventanilla.

Pero sin duda, mi respiración se detuvo completamente, cuando admiré su hermoso rostro, todos sus perfectos detalles y rasgos, lo hacían el muchacho más deslumbrante y bello que pudiera existir en el mundo. Una piel brillante y, aparentemente, muy suave, unas cejas bien delineadas y unas pestañas gruesas y espesas. Lamentablemente sus parpados estaban bajos ocultando sus ojos. Tenía una nariz recta y sus labios.. ¡oh sus labios! Tan sensuales y bien definidos, carnosos, que quería besarlos… ¡Por dios Bella controla tus pensamientos! Y no hablemos de su cabellos, cobrizo y despeinado a más no poder. Mi sonrojo se intensificó mucho más , creo que parecía un tomate, y es que nunca pensé así de alguien, jamás.

Estaba escuchando música, deduje, al ver los auriculares en sus orejas, se notaba que disfrutaba de esta, pues en su cara se notaba el placer al escucharla.

Como una pequeña y novata delincuente me fijé en que nadie estuviera observándome, y me acomode en mi lugar, de forma tal que pudiera deleitar mis ojos, con ese extraño desconocido.

Durante todo el largo viaje no aparte mi mirada de aquel individuo. Era un perfecto dios griego, un adonis, una escultura tallada a mano por un talentoso y grandioso artista, una pintura de la edad media, un ángel caído del mismísimo paraíso o un demonio que subió del infierno para robarle el aliento a las mujeres, un exquisito dulce al cual todos quería probar, un… ok…para Bella ya estas hiperventilando…

En si el chico tenía una hermosura unica.

Ok.. esa descripción era muy poca….

Encima sabía vestirse….

Sin embargo, a pesar de la placentera distracción, aquel mal presentimiento perduraba, y eso me preocupaba demasiado.

Habrán pasado 10 minutos desde que subí al bus, y todavía no llegaba a mi destino, era un viaje un poco largo, pero el mal presentimiento, y el adonis enfrente mió lo alargaban mucho mas, a pesar de ser unos míseros 10 minutos.

El tiempo pasó, el presentimiento seguía existiendo, y por suerte el chico también. Poco a poco las personas iban bajando del trasporte , pero el muchacho no, y me preocupe de

que se hubiera dormido, pues nunca abrió los ojos y quizás se habría pasado de parada.

Decidí despertarlo por las dudas, pero mi valor era muy poco, asi que primero me concentre, y junté en mi todas mis fuerzas respire pausadamente, 10 veces y cuando levante mi mano para "despertarlo"… él… abrió los ojos.

Quedé petrificada en mi lugar, sus ojos… eran los más hermosos que había visto alguna vez en toda mi vida…. Eran dos gemas verdes, dos esmeraldas brillantes en las cuales se reflejaban su alma tan pura….

Me perdí por no se cuanto tiempo en ellos, sin importarme en lo que pensara él, que seguía viéndome fijamente desde que levantó sus parpados, se notaba confuso…

Y como quieres que este? Me recriminé a mi misma, no todos los día una chica en el bus se te queda mirando como una completa idiota.

Sin embargó, él apartó su mirada de la mía, observó el paisaje, y luego repentinamente se levanto, para ir a la puerta de salida., y tocó el timbre.

Con repentina tristeza, al saber que ya no lo vería mas, dirigí mi vista hacia la ventanilla, para ver donde se bajaba, quizás algún día lo volviera a encontrar,si, casualmente, pasaba por aquí.

Pero cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era la calle donde tenía que bajar yo!

Me pare rápidamente, y fue hacia donde estaba él, y me puse a esperar a que el chofer se detuviera, al lado suyo.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, él…el ser más perfecto, me miró, y con una indicación con sus manos, me dejo bajar primero.

Mi pecho se lleno de una sensación de orgullo, patética por supuesto, al ver que él había reparado en mí.

Cuando bajé, me pare en la vereda, al ver que había un trafico terrible, como para cruzar la calle, y emprender las horrorosas 12 cuadras, hasta mi casa. Sentí como él, se ubicaba al lado mio, también esperando a que los autos parasen.

Y de repente algo sucedió.

Algo que me desconcertó terriblemente.

Aquel presentimiento, tan malo, que se había intensificado durante todo el viaje, se incrementó mucho más, provocando qué mi corazón se acelerara.

No obstante, esto era opacado por otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte.

Sentí una súbita, seguridad,…. Acaso….

Miré de soslayo al chico al lado mío, el cual ya no escuchaba su música.¿acaso el me trasmitía eso? …

Loas autos pararon, y el muchacho emprendió su retirada, provocando un sobresalto en mi, que por estar tan distraída me había quedado atrás, asi que salí apresurada caminando detrás de él. Me sorprendí más al notar, que él caminaba en la misma dirección que yo.

Caminé detrás de él, seguramente pensaba que lo estaba persiguiendo, pero no era asi, solo esperaba que no se confundiera, si me enfrentaba me moriría de vergüenza.

Seguí recorriendo mi camino, con la perfección adelante… Esa extraña sensación de seguridad seguía, como el mal presentimiento.

Intenté distraerme con algo, pero me lamente, la mejor distracción que pude encontrar no era la mejor para mi salud física y mental, pues desde aquí tenía un perfecta vista de su parte trasera…

¡Bella!¡Para!

Sonrojada cerré mis ojos, e intente distraerme con otra cosa…

Caminamos unas 5 cuadras, él, iba pateando una naranja cada tanto, ya que en el camino había muchos naranjos, quise reírme de la situación, pues mientras que él, iba despreocupado, caminando adelante con una loca mirándolo, yo iba con los nerviosa a flor de punta, con un mal presentimiento y una seguridad infinita….

Extrañamente ya habíamos avanzado 2 cuadras mas, y él, no había doblado… cosa que yo pensaba que haría, si este ser tan hermoso viviera cerca de mi casa, yo lo habría visto aunque sea una vez, y dudó que mi mente borrara un recuerdo tan perfecto.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, cuando recordé ese presentimiento tan horrendo. Odiaba cuando me pasaba esto, siempre se cumplían. Una mala experiencia, siempre. Y lo que más me preocupaba, es que como iba el día, hiciera acto de presencia mi increíble estupidez, y me pusiera en vergüenza en frente de ese chico de ojos verdes.

Asustada, miré hacia la derecha e izquierda, haber si encontraba rastro de algo, que justificara mi presentimiento, sin embargo, solo lograba intensificarlo.

En un impulso, dirigí rápidamente mi mirada, hacia aquel muchacho, llenándome instantáneamente de una seguridad que reconfortaba a todo mi ser.

Me sonroje rápidamente.

¡No podía tener esa reacción en mí aquel desconocido!

Una gran ventisca azotó contra mí, provocando que me tapara con mis frágiles manos. Hice una mueca.

El frío era cada vez más fuerte, y temía que mis pulmones no sobrevivirían a este batallón.

Genial, no solo me perderé las clases de hoy, sino de toda la semana. Algo totalmente perfecto, cuando estamos en las finales.

Seguimos, si seguimos porque el chico todavía iba en la misma dirección que yo, dos cuadras más cuando de repente oí unas cuantas risas y unos pasos detrás de mí.

Oh no! Conocía a la perfección esos ruido, me estaban siguiendo… y suponía que serían algunos muchachos…seguramente la pandilla del barrio, que si no fuera porque casi siempre estaba con mi padre, ya me hubieran "atrapado" hace bastante.

Sonreí internamente, con gran ironía. A esto se debía mi mal presentimiento. Levante la mirada, para enfocarla en aquel desconocido… sin embargo… ¿por qué él me transmitía esa seguridad?.

Sentí, como alguien me tironeaba del brazo izquierdo, y luego como, otro me sujetaba por la cintura.

¡Rayos!

Asustada intente gritar, para pedir ayuda, quizás el joven de ojos verdes me ayudaría…pero… ante mí se mostró una imagen que no quería que se hiciera realidad.

Asustada observe a mis "captores"… 8 muchachos de 20 años aproximadamente… y con olor a alcohol.

No.

Ese ser perfecto, no podía enfrentarse a todos estos matones, el simplemente pensamiento de él tirado en el suelo, sangrando por la paliza recibida, no me agradaba para nada, el tenía, que al contrario, salir de ahí rápido. Debía guardar silencio, él no tenía que enterarse de lo que me sucedía… aunque.

¿Qué piensas Bella?¿que él como un príncipe azul, al ver lo que te sucede te salvará? Por favor! Lo más probable es que fuera indiferente a tal situación. Como si se arriesgara por alguien desconocido.

Mire con terror, al chico que me tenía presa, pronto sentí un asqueroso aliento en mi nuca, y otro muy próximo a mi oído.

-No te preocupes preciosa… no te haremos nada… que te duela… si tu no te opones…- susurró muy bajito, provocando unas nauseas tremendas en mi. Los otros les siguieron con unas risas estridentes.

Quería gritarles y decirles que no se rieran tan fuertes, pero sonaría patético… ¿no?

Otro, me tomó del mentón, y me acercó a él en un movimiento veloz. Su boca estaba muy cerca de la mía y eso me asustaba. Con una sonrisa, totalmente, ebria…me dijo chocando al acto, su aliento, contra mi rostro.

-Aunque dudo que lo hagas…-

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, rehusadas a salir de su escondite…debía ser fuerte….

Su asquerosa boca estaba muy cerca de la mía, mientras que los otros, estaban al lado mío…

Genial… ni siquiera era un o dos… tenían que ser 8!.

De repente, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Unos instantes atrás sentía el aliento de aquel sujeto muy cerca suyo, y ahora no sentía ni veía nada. Todo lo que sus ojos captaron en tan rápidos segundos, fueron un puño estrellando contra el rostro del atacante y este saliendo disparado para un costado.

Aturdida, mire a mi salvador… dándome cuenta en el acto que era mi precioso desconocido… ¿yo dije mi?.

El muchacho, tenía una clara mueca de furia, sus cejas estaban curvadas hacia el centro, sus labios formaban una mueca de disgusto.

Yo lo observe, sorprendida, acaso… él había venido a salvarme! a mi!!

¡No! Gritó mi parte racional, él no podría enfrentarse a todos solo. No obstante mi parte fantasiosa y romántica, ya estaba nadando en mi peculiar imaginación.

De pronto sentí que alguien tomaba nuevamente mi brazo, pero no me asuste, aquella sensación que cruzó mi cuerpo, con el repentino contacto, no podía provocarlo aquellos ebrios. Seguí el contorno de aquel brazo musculoso, y hasta toparme con unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

La conexión fue inmediata, y sabía, no sé como, que él había sentido la misma corriente eléctrica.

De pronto choque contra un duro pecho… si el de él… el que había visto y soñado con tocar en el bus. Por supuesto que me sonrojé, cabe decir. Percibí que su rostro se acercaba a mi oreja… sin embargo esta vez no me molesto, como me había pasado con los otros, esta vez me reconfortó su presencia tan cerca de mí. Pude, también, oler un exquisito aroma, proveniente de su cuerpo, obviamente, pero, sabía que no era ninguna fragancia, era su aroma natural. Aspire cerrando los ojos inconcientemente y me inunde de ese perfume. Pero detuve mi cometido, cuando sentí su aliento, muy calido.

-No te preocupes…tú… mantente detrás de mi- me susurró dulcemente y… oh su voz!... nunca… y repito nunca en mi corta vida había escuchado una melodía tan aterciopelada y suave, y porque no? Sensual … su voz era un complemento mas a su ya perfecto ser, que lo transformaba en un ser… más que perfecto… no había descripción.

Asentí aturdida… si hablaba en este momento, no solo tartamudearía sino que también diría cosas sin coherencias.

Él, con sus suaves manos me corrió a un lado, y se adelanto dos pasos, siendo rodeado de aquellos 8 chicos.

-No permitiré que la vuelvan a tocas- exclamo, bastante enojado, me sorprendió que su voz no sonó tan dulce colmo cuando me hablo, sino que sonó bastante furiosa.

Pronto, se avecinó contra mis ojos, una constante batallas, de puños, y patadas por parte de aquellos borrachos. Mire impresionada como mi adonis ( oh no! Nuevamente el mi!), simplemente los esquivaba, provocando que estos chocaran contra ellos mismos.

Claro, estando tan borrachos, era de suponer que no tendrían una batalla muy peligrosa.

Mi salvador, solo tuvo que usar sus delicadas manos, transformadas en puños, unas pocas veces.

En pocos minutos, él se encontraba llamando a la policía para que viniera a buscar a los chicos ebrios que estaban tirados en el suelo desmayados, por el intento de pelea y seguramente por la sobredosis de alcohol.

Cuando corto, guardo su costoso celular, y me observó detenidamente.

Ambos nos habremos quedado observando los unos a los otros, por un largo tiempo ya que de pronto él movió su cabeza de un lado para él otro, y luego me miro nuevamente con un precioso brillo en sus esmeraldas, y me sonrió dulcemente.

-Lamento esto.- susurro.

-Oh!- exclame yo, volviendo en mi misma.- Muchas Gracias!- le "casi" grite sonrojándome.

-No es por nada- me dijo él.

-Oh no! Debo recompensarte de alguna manera! Oh por dios! Muchísimas Gracias!- le seguía diciendo yo, y hubiera seguido de no ser porque él me silencio poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Ya he dicho que no es por anda, no te preocupes, no fue ninguna molestia. Aunque… podrías pagarme diciéndome tu nombre…- me sugirió él soltando una leve risa.

-Oh que tonta! No me eh presentado!...mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan aunque, solo dime Bella- le dije extendiendo mi mano.

Él observó mi mano y luego sonrió.

-Edward Cullen- se presentó él devolviéndome el saludo.

Edward… que bello nombre… digno de un adonis como él. Me sonroje por mis pensamientos.

-Valla le haces honor a tu nombre…- me dijo ¿sensualmente?- y con ese sonrojo mucho más…- aseguró provocando que mi sonrojo incrementara.

-Gracias-

Nos quedamos en un silencio, para nada incomodo…hasta que Edward decidió romperlo.

-Donde vives?-

- a unas tres cuadras de aquí…- le dije yo un poco extrañada al ver que él sonriera mucho más.

-Te acompaño- solto nada más.

-No por favor que no sea una molestia!- le dije yo… claro que me encantaría que él me acompañaba pero debía acordarme de los modales.

-Nunca sería una molestia acompañarte- me dijo él… bueno yo me estaba poniendo incomoda no se él, pero yo si.

-Gracias- le volví a susurrar yo.

-Creo que ya has dicho esa palabra mucho por hoy- se rió Edward mientras emprendía su caminata. Yo sonrojada trote y lo alcance poniéndome a su lado.

Nuevamente una ventisca nos azoto a ambos y yo rápidamente me cubrí con mis manos, el frío era demasiado. Pero de pronto sentí una calidez extraña en mis hombros y repentinamente un aroma inundo todo mi cuerpo y me embriago por completa. Al salir de mi trance me di cuenta que se trataba de el buzo negro de Edward. Lo observe, y él me sonreía, le devolví la sonrisa y le agradecí con la mirada a lo que él solo me guiño un ojo.

Me puse bien el buzo, notando que las mangas me quedaban un poco, ok demasiado largas, y al parecer no era la única que lo noto, porque él se rió sonoramente. En ese momento me anote mentalmente que su risa era la canción mas hermosa que había escuchado. Me tapé bien con la prenda y seguimos caminando.

-Sabes…- extrañamente yo había comenzado la conversación. Cuando el me miró, supuse que tenía toda su atención.- Desde hoy en la mañana que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero cuando bajamos juntos del bus, al estar al lado tuyo, sentí una repentina seguridad- no se por que le contaba todo esto, seguramente estaría pensando que era una completa loca, que solo quería conquistarlo… a menos que él… ¿estaría de novio? ¡Hay! ¿Qué son estas preguntas? Acaso yo… oh no conocía esta sensación… yo me estaba … enamorando. Y de un completo extraño del cual solo sabía su sexy nombre y apellido, y que nunca volvería a ver.

-pues yo también… digo sentí algo, cuando estuve al lado tuyo, y durante todo el camino también…- me aseguró él. Quede completamente anonada.- cuando estuve cerca de ti, una increíble paz y tranquilidad, me lleno… por eso, supe que mientras caminaba estas cuadras tu estabas atrás mió, porque esa paz no se iba… pero cuando de pronto mi tranquilidad se fue, gire, pensando en que no estarías y cual fue mí sorpresa al verte alrededor de 8 tipos- exclamo lo ultimo con asco.

Confirmado… me enamore… sus palabras habían llegado a mi corazón… yo …¿provocaba eso en él?

-y ahora que lo pienso… estoy completamente seguro de que me veías enfrente tuyo… porque no gritaste para pedir ayuda?- me pregunto un poco enfadado.

-Pues… tenía miedo de que 8 tipos te hicieran algo malo… solo por mí… tu ni me conocías así que no te involucraría.- le explique. Él suspiro.

-Eres demasiado buena Bella- me aseguró él.

Durante el resto de la trayectoria, hablamos sobre cosas tribales… e incluso ninguno mostró ninguna contradicción a hablar sobre nuestras vidas y cosas privadas. Así me entere, que tenía 17 años, igual que yo, era soltero… dicho con sus palabras, que por cierto se rió bastante cuando tímidamente le hice la pregunta, y luego de su respuesta me guiño el ojo y me dijo "todo tuyo" ¿debía tomar eso como una declaración? No tengo muchas experiencias en el romance, es más no tengo ninguna… Bueno también me entere que tenía dos hermanos, uno mayor y una melliza, que su padre era el increíble , un hombre muy bien hablado por mi padre. También supe que era fanático de la velocidad, y que hoy había tomado el bus porque su preciado volvo estaba en reparación.

Agradecí que eso hubiera pasado, sino no lo hubiera conocido.

Yo, por otro lado, le conté que mi padre era el jefe de policía Swan, a lo que el me dijo que ya lo suponía puesto que llevaba el mismo apellido. Si claro yo era la única tonta, que no se percato de el apellido Cullen. Le conté que era hija única, sobre la historia de mi madre y su nuevo marido Phil y por supuesto que no me di cuenta como pero le conté mi desastroso día, a lo que él se rió.

-bueno esta es mi casa…- le dije un poco triste, aquí se terminaba todo, jamás lo volvería a ver.

-Veo que si- me sonrió él, luego tocó el timbre.

-¿Qué hacer? Tengo llaves- le aclare sacándolas- además mi padre no esta-

-segura?- preguntó, justo cuando vi a Charlie salir por la puerta.

-papa que haces aquí?-

-no te lo dije?, hoy me quedaría porque el hijo del pasaría a dejar unas cosas-

Yo quise matarme, claramente mi padre no me había dicho nada. Osea que…

-Hola Edward1 Gracias por alcanzarme estos papeles! Veo que ya conoces a mi hija!-

-Hola jefe Swan, no hay de que, y si ya conozco a su hija, muy bella si me permite el atrevimiento.- le dijo Edward a mi padre, provocando que me sonrojara.

-Charlie solo se rio un poco, saludo a Edward, y entro a la casa, alegando que tenía que hacer un par de llamadas.

-o sea que ya conocias a mi padre?-

-un par de veces me detuvo por velocidad, pero al ver que era yo, me dejaba pasar- explico Edward sonriendo. Yo simplemente lo mire fingiendo enojo- oh no te enojes! Ajaja no le vi razón para contarte que lo conocia. No te preocupes.

-ok ok no me enojo- dije ya un poco cansada.

-Creo que será mejor que entres a tu casa necesitas descansar, seguramente los sucesos de hoy han provocado mucha adrenalina en ti- me explique, yo lo mire alzando una ceja- ¿que? Tener un padre medico ayuda-

-jaja de acuerdo… mmm- dude en preguntarle pero las cartas ya estaban servidas asique…- nos volveremos a ver?-

-por supuesto… - me sonrió y luego se acerco demasiado a mi, provocando que me sonrojara- Nos veremos pronto… mi dulce Bella- y rápidamente deposito un dulce y pequeño beso en mis labios dejándome muy sorprendida y sin habla.- Hasta pronto!- me gritó una vez que comenzó a caminar devuelta hacia la parada. Yo me gire rapidamente…. Sin duda… amor a primera vista…

Feliz entre a mi casa… por como me había tratado Edward… tenía una posibilidad de que él correspondiese mis sentimientos….

Suspiré al cerrar la puerta.

Oh! Ahora que me acordaba... no le había devuelto su buzo a Edward... Sonrei internamente... se que estaba mal pero... ¡Mejor! Me quedaría con él!

Y pensar que había tenido un mal presentimiento…aunque dudo que lo fuera, porque como terminaron todas las cosas…

Y hablando de eso… me acababa de llegar otro mal presentimiento, pero me alce los hombros y decidí subir las escaleras… con este ultimo presentimiento ya no tendría más miedos a los mismos…no obstante…

Apenas subí el primer escalón, mi tobillo quedo atorado en el segundo, provocando que cayese al suelo y quedara sentada alli…

-ok… quizás no todos sean iguales…-

* * *

**Bueno... esta es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre mi saga de libros favorita... =D espero haber hecho un buen trabajo... la idea fue medio rara, es una experiencia de una amiga, obviamente exagerada, adaptada, y cambiada en muchos aspectos jeje... **

**Al principio planee hacerlo como three-shot... pero creí que quedaría mejor como un one-shot... lo que si estuve pensando mientras lo escribía era hacerla desde el Edward POV... no lo see ¿ustedes que dicen? jiji**

**Tambien aprovecho este espacio para decir, que si alguno lee mi fic de Naruto, "Odiarte o Amarte" pronto estare subiendo el capitulo 16 :) jiji**

**Bueno sin mas...**

**Pido solo un review si?.... me conformo con un linda historia o fea historia... aunque obviamente prefiero la primera opcion... jeje**

**Sin mas! Nos leemos!**

**//Giuli-Uchiha93//**

***Derechos reservados a las empresas Troqi***


End file.
